Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing underlying technologies. Many of the services being offered by service providers are provided to users of devices via different platforms such as devices and/or operating systems. In general, service providers are required to code and/or compile different versions of applications or widgets used to provide the services on the devices of the users. As such, many service providers generate desktop widgets for desktop computers and additionally generate separate widgets for other devices such as mobile devices, tablets, etc. There is a need to generate separate widgets for each of these platforms because of incompatibilities of components of the devices such as user interfaces, processing power, software features, etc. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing services via multiple platforms.